Sarah vrs Mom
by j.santacruz98
Summary: The kiss on the beach did not return Sarah's memories and she was going to leave forever. Chuck asked her to go to her Mothers to think worried she needed a safe place to be. Sarah forgot that her mother had already met chuck and the family earlier. Emma on the phone imparts some strong motherly advice to her daughter
1. Chapter 1

_**Sarah vrs Mom**_

 _ **Post season 5**_

 _ **Sarah and Chuck had their kiss on the beach, but her memories had not returned from it. But she did feel the upsurge of emotions from it. She felt safe in his arms but torn that she did not have the memories to explain the flood of emotions. She was just going to leave and fall off the face of the earth. But suddenly she heard Chuck tell her to see her mother and molly. Sarah was taken aback that he knew about her mother and the child she had rescued. But Chuck explained to her that they had saved her mother and Molly from her previous handler Ryker. Also that he was dead and they were safe. Chuck begged her to go to her mothers and just take time to collect her thoughts. He just wanted her to be safe and he knew her mother would be there for her.**_

"Sarah please go to your mothers, at least I won't be as worried if I know you would be safe." He pleaded.

"Why are you doing this Chuck, why do you care? I hurt you, Ellie. I beat you and you still would no defend yourself. I kidnapped your sister and threatened to kill her. How could you ever forgive me?"

"Because I love you Sarah, always have and always will." Chuck replied.

"But I know I can't force your memories to return it will take time, and please know I will always be here for you. I will never abandon you and you can call me anytime if your need me there. I know I have to give you the space you need."

"Thank you Chuck, this means a lot to me"

"I transferred money into your account so don't worry about anything Sarah, just take your time, I will be home and the number is on your phone, I love you Sarah."

With that Chuck slowly got up and walked away, but not before Sarah noticed the tears begin to well up in his eyes and reddened as well. He really loves me, no one has ever cared for me as deeply as this man. She suddenly began to cry herself even though she did not have the memories to give her the reason for her tears. She took her phone out of her pocket and dialed her mother's phone, as several moments passed a woman picked up and started to speak.

"Hello?"

"Mom is it you? It's Sarah!"

Emma her mother could hear her daughter's voice trembling, and hear her sobbing between each other words. "Sweetheart, are you ok, what's wrong. Is everything ok between you and Charles?"

"Mom I really screwed up!" Sarah responded.

"What happened Sarah?"

Sarah did not want to get overly involved with her mother about losing her memory. But she instead told her mother she had an accident and had lost the last 5 years of her life. But when her mother brought up her husband Chuck, she heard her daughter cry even stronger.

"Can I come to see you now, please mom?", Emma could hear her daughter plead.

After several moments of silence which felt like a lifetime to Sarah, Emma spoke to her, "No Sarah!, I want you to go to your home to your husband, Now Sarah!" I will be there late afternoon with Molly, but I will call your husband that you are on your way home to him!"

Her crying increased as she confessed how she had hit him repeatedly even kicked him down a flight of stairs and he would not defend himself. Sarah even told her mom at how he took a bullet meant for her and was shot by Quinn. Jumping in front of her to protect her, by taking a fatal shot meant for her, Emma's heart was breaking hearing her daughters confession over the phone.

"Mom I've hurt him so bad how can he ever forgive me?"

"Sarah he can forgive you because he is Chuck, your Chuck! Sarah I met your husband came to your home with Molly, I saw how he and your friends risked their lives to bring Molly and I back into your life. I saw first hand Ellie, Devon, Morgan and Alex(Casey's daughter)and felt the love and warmth in your home while we waited for you, Chuck , and Casey to return from dealing with Ryker. I saw the look in his eyes when you first hugged me and the love, affection , and passion in his eyes. How I wished your own father was that intense with me", she sighed over the phone.

"Sarah, regardless of what ever happened he truly and absolutely loves you. He fought for you, and continues to fight for you. Sarah don't think with your head, listen with your heart. Go home Sarah and I bet you you will find him crying in bed because he needs you as much as you need him. OK!"

"Are you sure Mom?"

"Sarah. I'm your mother after all, and after meeting your wonderful husband I know!"

"Ok Mom."

 **Echo Park Courtyard**

Sarah had entered the courtyard it was late and stood outside the Morgan Door looking into their bedroom. Peering inside she saw Chuck lying in bed, still dressed in the clothes he had been wearing at the beach. She initially thought he was asleep but from outside the window she could hear weeping, Chuck was crying. She could just make out his soft plea to what ever God was watching. "God, please keep her safe, please!" Her heart was feeling a deep ache seeing him so hurt and sorrowful. Sarah softly rapped on the glass of the Morgan door, and then again and she saw him stir and turn to face it. She saw his face light up like a million suns when he finally saw who it was. He leaped out of bed running to the window and opened them, She had planned to apologize again to him for what she had done. But never got the chance.

Chuck, her Chuck grabbed her to his arms and hugged her like a life line. Looked into his chocolate colored eyes in the light of the room as he kissed her sweetly, passionately, with such intensity that she felt her toes tingling at how loving and passionate it was. Their kiss lasted for several moments until they had to separate to catch some much needed air.

Sarah was going to tell him she was sorry, but all she got was a soft shhhhhhhh, and a finger to her lips, and being pulled into Chucks arms again. Then she heard him softly say, "I Missed you Sarah!" With those words spoken the tears opened wide within her and both lovers, husband and wife held each other in the warm embrace.

"I'm Home!" Sarah thought to herself.

Sarah and Chuck failed to see the figure of a battle hardened Marine looking out his window to Chuck and Sarah's bedroom window. a soft grunt of approval escaped his mouth and for the first time ever his eyes watered. Good boy Chuck, and good for you as well Walker. A smile which has never been seen in the annals of the US Marine Corp or the NSA formed on his face. His heart filled with love and pride for his two partners and friends. You both have really changed this old War-horse and for the better I think. I never thought when this assignment began it would be me who would have gained. I gained my humanity, my soul, and more importantly a family!

"Thank you Chuck, thank you Sarah for being my friends but being my family as well!" With that he finished he glass of scotch, took his last toke on his Costa Gravis Corona, and went to bed. Tomorrow would be another day


	2. Chapter 2

**Sarah vrs Mom part 2:**

 **I have gotten some very positive results and just wanted to give abit more to those who enjoyed part 1 I really enjoyed writing this. I don't own any of this but enjoy swimming in another's pool.**

The sun arose the next day finding Sarah in bed with Chuck. While her memory was still not back her heart told her that something was so right being here, in the arms of a man she did not remember. His warmth, his body, and the smell of his body made her heart soar even though she could not tell you why. It just felt so right to be here right now. Sarah slowly reached over and the bed next to her was empty. Panic erupted in her where was Chuck, slowly the guilt of the pain she had caused him and his family. Her eyes moistened and the flow of tears slowly began to flow. Then she heard a loud noise coming from outside the bedroom, she leapt up and slowly walked out barefoot. She was dressed in the T-shirt and sweatpants Chuck had given her to wear. Sarah was in full stealth mode slowly walking toward the noise. Then she heard Chuck Call out," Morning hun, how was your sleep?"

Sarah was taken aback at Chuck being so able to detect her presence, Chuck saw the questioning look on her face and replied, "Sarah I wouldn't be much of a husband if I could not tell when my sexy kickass ninja wife were sneaking up behind me."

Sarah could not help but give him a small grin

"So Sarah I hope you are ready for your favorite breakfast, so I hope you are ready to indulge yourself!" With that remark she took a deep whiff of what was cooking. Her blue eyes brightened as Banana-chocolate chip pancakes and she saw he has blue berries and fresh whipped cream on the side of the counter. Her mind reeled that this man, this wonderful man who she almost killed knew her better than anyone.

Chuck saw her eyes and knew what she was thinking, he quickly redirected her by getting her to eat her breakfast. "When you're done go take a shower while I clean up, ok?"

Sarah tried to help him to clean up after her breakfast, but he smiled and just told her that he wanted to do this for her. Plus Emma, her mother would be here with Molly at 12PM

Suddenly Sarah grew worried, would her mother even know where she lived. Chuck saw the look on his wife's eyes. Almost as if he were reading her mind, "Sarah, your mom has our address and in fact she has been here before when we rescued them from Ryker."

Sarah's mind swimming with thoughts that this man knew about the baby and yet was here to help her without asking in return. The morning quickly past and the doorbell rang and when Chuck opened the door it was Emma her mother. Beside her was Molly who when she saw Chuck ran into his arms and gave him a big heartwarming hug.

Emma's eyes focused onto Sarah as she looked at the scene of Chuck with Molly. "Sarah talk to me what is the matter? " Emma asked her.

"Mom as I told you I lost my memories of the past few years, I forgot Chuck of what we had and was in shock when I forgot you have been here and met Chuck. Plus that anyone knew about you or Molly."

Emma just held her daughter and recounted how she and Emma had been rescued when Ryker found out about them. She described how she first came and met Chuck and the night meeting the whole family. Emma then saw the tears swell up in Sarah's eyes, "Mom I hurt him, I hit him beat him and kicked him and yet he would not defend himself. Mom I threw him down a flight of stairs I almost killed him! "she explained.

"Mom I almost shot Chuck!"

Emma looked at her daughter, "But did you?"

"No I didn't I stopped when I saw my name carved in the molding, I didn't know what to do mom. Then Quinn came in and Chuck confronted him and I heard that he had lied to me and tricked me. Then she continued and told Emma that Quinn was going to shoot her but Chuck ran in front of her and took the bullet meant to kill her.

"Mom! He almost died protecting me even after I tried to kill him. He still almost died for me. I am so screwed up mom!" Sarah at this point was opening weeping her tears more like a river, her body shook as if convulsing. Realizing that this wonderful man would have died to protect her.

"Sarah, he loves you, he has always loved you. I saw that when I first met him, and I still see that now. Give yourself a chance to find that out Sarah. Even if your memories don't totally come back let yourself build new ones for you and Chuck."

"Plus you told me he was the one you were thinking about beginning your owm family with, don't let that dream go Sarah.

"Wait, I told you that mom?"

"Yes Sarah you did, and I saw the look in your eyes, and the love and passion when yo looked at him. The same look you have now Sarah" Emma toted proudly.

He is the man you have always been searching for a wonderful nerdy guy who puts you first and he still does Sarah. Fight for each other.

Emma then took her daughter and gave her a deep hug and they both wept in each other's arms. Chuck could only smile watching them talk and Molly in his own arms laughing and giggling as she played with Chuck. He knew that his mission to help his beloved wife was his duty and was proud of gladly accepting his mission glady.

"


End file.
